I Am In The Movie: Van Helsing Come Alive
by VampireElfWitch
Summary: Have you ever wondered what could happen if you fell into a movie? I have. Ever since I first watched Last Action Hero, I've wanted to write something like this. So I'm going to watch Van Helsing, and fall into it... Rating may change.
1. It All Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing... well except my story I haven't finished _yet_, and, (continues for several minutes) ... but I'm not rich, I probably wouldn't be here if I was... Oh, wait! Yes I would! I just _love_ writing, even if it's fan fiction, no _seriously_!

Also I'm not a guy, so _how_ can I be Stephen Sommers?

A/N: If I can't fit in the humour that I was planning to, then I'll create another story. It'll be a short story thing – not a one shot – I'll try to explain. It's like a book of short stories that are best read in sequence and are the same people, places, etc, but different scenarios. I think I'll call it, "Goofing Around With Van Helsing Characters", what do you think?

This is more then just another fan fiction; it's a _wild__fantasy!_

* * *

I Am In The Movie – Van Helsing Come Alive

Chapter 1

It All Begins

In a slightly messy room with the stereo blaring with music, although it wasn't _loud_ music as such, it was simply because the volume had been set up high. One of my best friend's was hanging around at my place for the weekend.

Lying on the sofa at the back of the room, with long dark brown hair, was me. I'm the type of bookworm who hates to read a book over and over; I prefer to read the entire series before I start again. I had finally gotten around to start re-reading the Harry Potter series, and was sitting there reading, _Harry__Potter__and__the__Philosopher__'__s__Stone_, again.

Dannilee was playing a video game called, _Conquer__Antarctica_ - one of those Macromedia Flash Player games - on my computer. She had short brown-blonde hair, and was dressed like a tomboy. I couldn't tell you for the life of me, what the colours of her eyes were, I hardily saw much of her these days, she was always hanging out with her boyfriend.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep until my computer was off, because she'd kept asking me about how to play the game. It couldn't be helped of course, but I don't tease her about it, though I don't understand how she feels. The closest I could get was by imagining my life without reading, which was when I'd symphysis with her the most.

I was so deep in _Harry__Potter__and__the__Philosopher__'__s__Stone_that I didn't realise that she'd gotten bored of computer games, until I'd felt her sit down beside me on the sofa. Looking up from the book, I slipped a bookmark in the page I was up to and put my book back on the shelf with all my other books.

I wandered over to my computer and did the usual procedure of shutting it down, and as that was happening, I turned down my music before I shut it off. I'd learnt my lesson years ago; never leave your music up loud when you turn it off, because when you turned it on, you'd be blown away, literarily.

Since it was still early for us – near midnight – I asked her what we should do next, as I pressed the button on my monitor on my computer, which had already shut down it's hard drive. I noticed that her eyes kept lingering on my movies stack.

'Ok, what movie do you want to watch?'

She shrugged, 'what do you have?' Well, that was really helpful, _what__do__you__have?_ I had too many movies to go through each one, it'd take me hours. So I made a quick decision.

'How about this one?' I asked, holding up Van Helsing.

'What is it?' _Dam__Dyslexia!_ It always makes me feel sorry for her, but I know she doesn't want my sympathy, so I always hide it. I always try to encourage her, and not put her down.

'Van Helsing.' I said, quite sure I knew how she was going to react.

'_Not__again!_ Sarah, you watched that last time I was here, _twice!_

I shook my head, 'I didn't watch it twice. I watched it once, than I watched it again with the presentation commentary of Richard Roxburgh, Shurler Hensley, and Will Kemp, remember?' She didn't say anything; she just gave me that _look._

Feeling ruffled, I went out into the lounge room, not at all surprised when she followed me. I had a nice sized television; although I'd rather have bigger, of course I wasn't complaining, never complain about something you got for free. It wasn't stolen or anything, it had been a present, for my mum... I think.

Putting the DVD into the DVD Player, I sat myself down on the floor, with the spare mattress she'd helped me drag out, with some pillows and quilts – it was a bit chilly – Dannilee lay down beside me.

'No moving about during the movie.' I said, because I _really_ wanted to watch Van Helsing. Well, what would you expect; it's my favourite movie after all. Getting comfortable, I pressed play on the remote.

We lay there, our heads against the pillows. The only reason she was even interested was because she hadn't had the chance to get a proper look at Will Kemp, oh, and because Hugh Jackman was in it. Yes, well, that was her reasons. Me? Well, besides Van Helsing being my favourite movie, and besides the other reason that I'm a big vampire, and Dracula fan, was because of Richard Roxburgh.

Ok, it was common knowledge – to my friend anyway – that I had a crush on him, well, he wasn't my only crush, Orlando Bloom, Tom Felton, Alex O'Loughlin, anyone? Dannilee fell for actors a lot more easily then me, at least in my opinion. If I called you cute, I'd take that as a big compliment if I were you. I'm not one easily pleased by looks, because I tend to go by personality.

We Aquarius' sat there watching Van Helsing. We'd just reached the point were Velkin was tied up waiting for the werewolf, sent by Dracula, when a lightning storm came out of nowhere, and struck the TV antennae outside.

The next thing we knew we were out to it.

* * *

Note: Story may contain humour, and violence, etc. I'm not sure what else it may contain, but there will be NO slash!

Story continues from where the scene we were up to left off.

Important note for my Dracula's Return readers, please re-read chapter 6 (everything is explained in the said chapter, along with my apologies. Thank you.)


	2. Confusion

Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, so _how_ can I be Stephen Sommers?

A/N: I've now found a name for this chapter!

* * *

I Am In The Movie – Van Helsing Come Alive

Chapter 2

Confusion

It felt really cold, and I no longer felt a pillow against my head. Strangely it felt like... snow?

Slowly I opened my eyes; there were trees everywhere, and heaps of snow!

'_Dam!__'_ I thought, _'__I__'__ve__fallen__asleep!__' _But something occurred to me,_ '__I__never__fall__asleep__watching__Van__Helsing!__'_

Hearing shouts not far away, my reflexes kick in, and I'm on my feet, without knowing how. Running towards the voices, I trip over someone, and am sprawled over them. Quickly getting up, I discover my best friend, muttering incoherently.

'Dannilee?' I ask confused. If Dannilee was here, then there was no way I was dreaming. I was never one to have one of those weird dreams where your friends or family have the same dream as you, or you dream with them in it. This had to be real, but how, how could this be real?

'Where are we?' she asked, just as confused as I was. I was beginning to get freaked out, and was starting to feel creepy. Not because of the snow, trees or the shouting I'd heard, but because something about where we were was _familiar..._

'I have a bad feeling about this.' I mutter, making sure she didn't hear me. I didn't want to scare her. She knew what happened when I had a bad feeling, it was never good.

'Come on!' I urge her, heading once again in the direction of the shouting.

We reach a clearing, but keep ourselves hidden and out of site. What I saw before me scared the hell out of me. Sure I was excited and overwhelmed, but still scared. What I saw was the last scene of Van Helsing that had been on the television before the lightning had hit, but it wasn't just in front of me. It was all around me.

Velkin Valerious was tied up to the post – though I knew he wasn't really tied up, for how else would he escape the werewolf? – While everyone else was waiting for the werewolf to show itself. I tried to remember the camera angle from the movie, so I could figure out where it was, but I didn't need to. From where I was standing, I could feel it was some distance to my right, in amongst the thick of the trees.

Dannilee was standing close beside me, could she feel its closeness like I could?

Any moment now it would attack, so I watched Velkin's mouth for the line from the movie.

'Dracula sent you for a reason,' as soon as those words passed his lips, I braced myself and bit my tongue to keep quiet. After the entire running around of Velkin and Anna, they both disappeared, but I knew what was happening. Velkin would be bitten soon, but that wasn't what was on my mind. I'd noticed that we were now alone – we had to find somewhere safe.

I urge Dannilee to hurry with me, explaining that we needed to hide, until I could figure this out, or find an answer for our predicament. Would the woods be the best place to hide? No, but we couldn't go into the town either. Since I'm a big fan of the movie, I knew it quite well - ok, not as well as some other movies, but I'm working on that, besides I don't want to damage the DVD from constant use, so I try to keep my sanity without watching it, though I know its pointless - that the villagers would surely kill us, simply because we were strangers, and outsiders.

I discovered a cave that was hidden by the trees and shrubs. We rush inside to hide.

I knew I would be safe, but my friend was my main concern. Even though we were best friends, I still found her unpredictable sometimes.

We settled down to sleep, knowing that this cave hadn't been in the movie or that anyone had been here in centuries, though in the dark I hadn't noticed the new marks in the cave floor...

* * *

A/N: sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I've fallen behind on some of my stories (like this one) and am trying to add new chapters. Since I now have five fan fiction stories (with another on the way), one of my own and two more in the making.

Sometimes I just can't think – which is a rare thing – my head has been with my other stories lately, but I've got my head swinging around again to my other stories, which I'm lagging behind in, so I'm going to try to get them into speed. So (as always) I'm writing my stories in no particular order, though I'll try not to lag.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter – I've got the next one in my head, but I'm going to try and get my "Dracula's Return: Mysteries" moving forward.


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, so _how_ can I be Stephen Sommers? And if anyone suggests a sex change or plastic surgery, they can go to purgatory!

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but my mind works in a mysterious way, quite eccentric actually. I have also had very bad flu, so this isn't my only story that has suffered, because of this. Also I'm currently suffering from writers block – yells every swear word over the moon, till she turns purple – but am slowly getting out of it, not fast enough, unfortunately...

At your request I bring Dracula, however, he was going to be in this chapter anyway...

* * *

I Am In The Movie – Van Helsing Come Alive

Chapter 3

Alone

When I woke up, to my great fear, I found myself alone.

Where was my best friend? What had happened to her? I knew she wouldn't go off on her own; she always seemed to stick to me like glue whenever we were together.

Which only increased my fear.

Leaving the cave I went in search of her, not caring about what the villagers might do to me, I headed there first. I walked into the village, everyone was watching me like I was going to suddenly go on a killing spree, or just murder everyone simply because I felt like it. I arrived at the town centre, that's when I heard a voice.

'Take off your weapons, we don't like strangers.'

I turned to see none other then Anna Valerious.

'I don't have any weapons, I'm looking for my best friend, have you seen her.' Unfortunately I didn't have a picture of her on me, so I tried my hardest to describe her. It didn't seem to be working, but they said that she hadn't come through here.

Now more worried then ever, I asked Anna if she could help me. Surprisingly she said yes.

* * *

There was a scraping noise, then silence...

It came again...

Slowly Dannilee opened her eyes. Where was this place? It seemed to resemble a castle, or at least the walls did. It took her a moment to realise that it was some kind of laboratory. She was lying on the floor, though there was something beneath her so it wasn't hard.

Suddenly, in the corner of her eyes, she sees something small pass by.

'Igor!' came a voice, which she was sure she'd heard before. Dannilee lifted her head, thinking that she was hidden, and looked over what appeared to be a barrel.

'Yes, Master,' came a voice in response. It came from a short man that she could only describe as the hunchback of Notre Darm.

There were also strange little men?

Trying to figure out want they were, she ruled out the seven dwarfs, simply because there were more than seven, and no, they weren't Oompa loompa's either, thinking maybe she'd stumbled into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, if only she knew where she _really_ was...

Last, but not least, she spotted the man who had spoken, calling for Igor. He was fairly tall, with pale skin, perhaps made even paler due to his black clothes. His blue eyes seemed to be boring into this Igor fellow, and his black hair was tied neatly back into a ponytail.

She discovered where the scrapping was coming from, a small handful of the little men, were pushing some kind of metal, which was being fitted into this giant machine that filled the whole room.

Thinking that someone might spot her, she crouched down out of sight, readying herself to run.

'Master!' came the voice of a woman, interrupting the man's conversation.

'What is it Aleera?' he asked, sounding a little annoyed at the interruption.

The next thing she knew, there were a pair of boots before her. She gave a scream in shock, and fell backwards, landing hard on her bottom. Seeing who it was, she figured that this "Aleera" had somehow alerted him without speaking.

He had a mocking smirk on his face, 'what's your name?'

'D-D-Dannilee.' she said, 'why, w-who are y-you?'

He raised an eyebrow, 'you don't know who I am?' Dannilee shook her head, 'then allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dracula,' - he gave a bow worthy of a gentleman - 'born 1422, murdered 1462.' Thinking that she had died and gone to her best friend's heaven, she found herself wishing that she was here with her now. She suddenly realised something.

'Where is my friend?' suddenly she got angry, and started yelling at him, 'where is she, what have you done to her?

'There was someone with you?' he looked confused, - and displeased at being yelled at, or accused of something he _hadn__'__t_ done - she nodded, 'Igor!' His sudden rage caused her to jump.

'Yes, Master.' and he soon came into vision.

'Where is this friend of hers?'

'I was unaware that she had anyone with her, we only found her, at the secret cave entrance.'

The Count turned his attention back to Dannilee, 'this friend of yours, where is she now?'

'I-I don't know, I t-thought y-you knew.'

* * *

A/N: Since the two of us have obviously been separated, the story will be told from our different point of views. I was thinking maybe also from some of the other characters point of view, we'll see...


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: Do I even need to write anymore of these? _Obviously_ if I owned Van Helsing, Dracula would have lived at the end of the movie AND he would've gotten the girl!

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, many things have been happening, I am getting my life together, by doing a complete overhaul on my bedroom .

OMG! It has been a long time since I last updated this one; the first chapter doesn't even have the fact that I have a crush on David Tennant! :O (it's been that long...)

By the way, in the sentence, "Thinking that she had died and gone to her best friend's heaven," from the previous chapter; I'm the Best Friend mentioned, because that scene wasn't from my POV (Just in case I confused someone, I tend to do that sometimes in my writing. -_- )

Anyway, as I was sitting here in my PJ's, late one night, trying to write this chapter, when I realised something I'd forgotten. When I started the story, we were both wearing Jimjams! So either, were going to do a "Doctor Who" and "save the world in jimjams", or we'd find some way of changing. Maybe we'll have a pyjama party with Dracula, and his three brides... (Insane laughter)

* * *

I Am In The Movie – Van Helsing Come Alive

Chapter 4

Escape

I was now in the Valerious Mansion, waiting for Anna to come back from whichever, of the uncountable rooms, she had gone into.

I patiently waited.

And waited...

I waited so long that I was about to rip my hair out, when Anna re-appeared.

'Here this will help you protect yourself from Dracula,' she said, handing me a large sack; and heavy too, as I soon found out when I took the bag from her. It was so heavy that it pulled my arms down, and it made a loud bang as it hit the floor.

'Bloody Hell! That things heavy,' I huffed; instead of trying to lift it, I opened it instead. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was chock a block full of vampire killing instruments; from stakes to holy water, crucifixes, and even _garlic_. Since I rather liked garlic, the smell wasn't going to bother me that much; it was more the fact that I might _eat _it – preferably on bread - before I got a chance to use it against _any_ vampires.

'I must make sure not to eat that,' I said, more to myself, then to Anna.

'You'd better not; it might just save your life.' She gave me a smile, one that seemed to say, "Oh that's nice, but don't mind me, while I try not to laugh".

'Well, if I do eat it, I'll just fight them off with my breath.' Anna just stared at me, her eyes were full of amusement, but her face was not.

'I don't think it works that way,' she said, absent-mindedly, as if she wasn't paying full attention to what I was saying.

* * *

'Carl, how many times do I have to tell you?' Van Helsing said as he grabbed Carl by the scruff of his shirt, to stop him from sliding off, 'That's not how you ride a horse!' He helped steady Carl, who didn't look too pleased to be sitting on a horse; he had no problem with animals, so long as he wasn't riding one.

'Why couldn't we have stayed on the boat?' he asked Van Helsing, wishing that this journey was already over.

'Because boats can't travel on land Carl, you may as well get used to riding a horse, but don't worry it won't be too long until we reach Transylvania.' After giving Carl some riding tips, he spurred his horse onwards, with Carl close on his tail, his riding slightly improved.

* * *

'Ok, I know I'm asking a lot of you, Anna Valerious, but my best pal needs my help.' We were heading into the woods, it was said that there was a secret passage into Dracula's Castle, and Anna knew the way, not that she'd ever use it, especially because of the why, more than the way that she had received such information. She wouldn't tell me, but since I was one of the many Van Helsing fans that loved that pairing, it was obvious to me, as to why Dracula had told her of one of the many secret ways into his castle.

'What you are asking me maybe too much, but I do not wish for your friend to be in such danger.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something to distract him, the good news is that the brides will be gone for a few nights, but still we mustn't dawdle.'

* * *

Dannilee was sitting on the sofa; she was hoping that I was alright. She knew that I would have some smart plan up my sleeve, I usually did. She felt safe knowing that I'd come and find her and that if I could, I'd bring plenty of help. She knew that she was safe as long as she didn't anger any of the vampires, and she was staying well away from the Dwergi, which Dracula had told her about.

Dracula had sent all three of his brides on errands, and although that left the possibility of them being alone, he didn't bother trying anything on her, not after she'd slapped him for leaving her friend out in a strange world all alone. Keeping away from Dracula, she figured that she'd wait patiently for me to turn up and help her escape, but nothing ever quite turns out that way.

* * *

I could hear the Dwergi muttering as they passed by our hiding place. Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't speak Dwergi, and from what Anna said; they pretty much just spoke Hungarian. She told me that the Dwergi mentioned a human, a young woman, but they hadn't mentioned a name. I knew that had to be my friend, and now that I was this close to saving her, I wasn't going to give up, but I didn't want to sacrifice Anna either. It wasn't right to force her into this; I just had to hope that everything would be alright in the end.

'They're gone, come on, let's go.' We raced along the corridors, and we neared the room that I knew would eventually be the laboratory, later on in the movie; I heard voices.

'Now I don't know where you came from, but I know you're not from Transylvania, since I know of everyone who lives here. I know you're not from around here, simply because you only speak English. Now I shall leave you alone, but remember I don't like being struck, especially across the face.' I could recognise that voice in my sleep; it had to be Richard Roxburgh's portrayal of Dracula, only that it was really the character that was standing not two feet from me. Peeking through a gap, I saw Dannilee sitting on a sofa, arms folded, not looking the least bit amused. Standing across the room from her, staying well out of arm's reach, was Dracula. I was surprised to hear that she'd slapped him, especially across the face.

I watched as Dracula left the room, I had to think of a plan. If we were lucky, I wouldn't need Anna to make a diversion. All I could do was hope. Making sure that he was gone, I gave Anna the signal. We sneaked into the room, and at that moment I remembered something I'd forgotten. As soon as she saw me, she jumped up, shouting happily and gave me a big hug. Before she could cry, I told her that we had to move fast, and we had to be quiet about it.

Anna had moved to the other door, I watched her a moment, before she gave us the signal to run. Without asking why, I took my friend by the arm, and almost dragged her out of the room. It was odd that it had two entrances, but it seemed the other was more secret and out of view. Once outside, we ran for our lives. I hoped that Anna would be alright, I hated leaving her there. I was certain that Dracula was coming after us; at least until I heard a loud crash coming from the room we had just left. I stopped for a moment, I knew that it was Anna that had made the noise, it was the diversion that we needed, the thing I had hoped I wouldn't need Anna to do. I felt guilty; I might have just sent Anna to her doom.

* * *

A/N: I had written some of the next chapter out, and seem to have lost it, at least I know some of what I was going to put in there, so all is not lost.


End file.
